Desde que te fuiste
by sandra hatake
Summary: Alucard se lamenta por la partida de victoria, y recuerda como fue que llegaron a esa situacion sintiendose cada vez mas estupido, har algo por recuperarla?... Song fic basado en la cancion desde el dia en que te fuiste
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otro song fic de una de mis parejas favoritas, espero que lo disfruten y sin más que decir los dejo con esta nueva historia.

_Me dijiste que te ibas_

_Y tus labios sonreían_

_Mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor_

_No quise hablar solo al final te dije adiós,_

_Solo adiós._

Recuerdo claramente aquella noche, la luna se alzaba como muchas otras veces, sin anticipar lo que sucedería…

Después de "sacar la basura", como siempre, recibí un llamado de mi ama, recuerdo que acudí a el cómo de costumbre, grave error, ni bien aparecí, se lanzó sobre mí, apretándome con fuerza y diciendo cuanto me amaba, me tomo por sorpresa su acción, y me sorprendió aun más el hecho de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me quede estático, por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, justo, en ese momento apareciste en la habitación, viste aquella escena y no dijiste absolutamente nada, solo bajaste la mirada y diste media vuelta…

Me zafé de mi ama como pude, note como ella empezaba a llorar, pero en ese momento no me importo, solo quería alcanzarte… estabas en tu habitación, arreglando la poco ropa que tenias en una maleta, que piensas hacer con eso victoria? -pregunte esperando oír lo contrario a lo que pensaba que harías-

-me largo de aquí-dijiste- no tengo motivos para quedarme, y no te preocupes por lo nuestro-continuaste- tengo muy claro que yo solo fui…tu "juguetito"; no dije nada, y la verdad no sabía cómo responder, me tomaste por sorpresa, así que guarde silencio, viendo cómo te marchabas llevando una sonrisa en los labios, pero con tanta tristeza en tu mirada, con tanto dolor, y todo por mi culpa…

_Yo no sé si fue el orgullo,_

_O a que cosa lo atribuyo,_

_Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor_

_Tal vez hacía falta, solo un_

_Por favor detente amor._

No entiendo porque no dije nada, o mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo… no dije nada por cobarde, por conservar mi orgullo; no hice nada-me dije a mi mismo- así que no tengo por qué disculparme; ja! Ese fu mi peor error, para cuando reaccione, ya te habías ido, me comporte como el idiota que soy , te deje partir aun sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti iban más allá del cariño, más allá de la pasión, te deje partir sabiendo que era… amor, si tan solo hubiese tenido el valor para decir un "detente amor", pero ahora es demasiado tarde…

_No se vivir si no es contigo,_

_No se no tengo valor,_

_No se vivir si no es contigo,_

_No sé, no sé ni quién soy._

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que te fuiste, y en todo este tiempo he notado que me volví dependiente de ti, yo Alucard, el rey no los no-muertos, se volvió dependiente de su aprendiz, no sé que me hiciste, pero ahora entiendo que no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado, no tengo el valor para continuar con esta vida, siento un vacio enorme en el pecho y me doy cuenta que hasta he perdido mi identidad, ya ni siquiera se quién soy…

_Desde el día que te fuiste,_

_Tengo el alma más que triste_

_Y mañana sé muy bien va a ser peor,_

_Como olvidar ese mirar desolador_

_Aquel amor._

Desde aquella noche, no, desde el momento en que cruzaste esa puerta, tanto mi alma como mi corazón, se hicieron pedazos, aunque suene increíble también tenía un alma, también tenía… sentimientos.

Un día mas comienza, o debería decir, ¿una noche? Ja! La verdad ya no me interesa, solo estoy seguro de una cosa, esta noche será peor que la anterior, ¿Por qué?, simple, no podre apreciar tu mirada, esos ojos, esos ojos que me transmitían tanta paz, tanto amor, ese amor que tuve entre mis manos, y que deje escapar…

_No se vivir si no es contigo,_

_No se no tengo valor,_

_No se vivir si no es contigo,_

_No sé, no sé ni quién soy…_

Te amo, ahora lo entiendo… y al fin puedo decirlo, demasiado tarde ¿verdad?, soy un completo idiota, no entiendo cómo pudiste enamorarte de alguien como yo, un tipo tan imbécil, que tuvo que perderte para poder aceptar sus sentimientos…

Hoy he decidido buscarte, he decidido tragarme mi orgullo y decirte que no puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado, que no tengo el valor para vivir esta eternidad sin ti, que te necesito a mi lado para iluminar mi camino, para saber quién soy, y sobre todo, te diré lo que no me atreví a decirte esa noche… te amo

No sé que pasara cundo te encuentre, tal vez hayas hecho tu vida al lado de alguien más, pero no me importa, te buscare y te diré todo lo que llevo en mi interior, guardando la esperanza de que me perdones y que tal vez… solo tal vez aceptes amar a este idiota por toda la eternidad…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y bien que les pareció, espero haya sido de su agrado y si no es mucha molestia que dejen algún comentario._

_Dependiendo de lo que elijan tengo dos opciones:_

_Puedo continuar este song fic y publicar mas capítulos_

_Lo dejo como song fic y ya no continuo la historia_

_Bueno eso lo dejo a su criterio, por mi parte eso es todo, que pasen unas felices fiestas y hasta la próxima XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, aquí les trigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic Desde que te fuiste, espero lo disfruten._

_Hoy busco la forma de alcanzar tu corazón_

_De hacerte confiar en mí de darte mi vida_

_Y hallar lo que ayer perdí_

_De amarnos con todo sin barreras, sin fronteras_

_Yo se lo culpable que he sido pero vuelve conmigo,_

Después de estos dos meses estoy de pie frente a tu puerta, de pronto una duda me invade. ¿Es justo traerte de vuelta a un mundo lleno de sangre y violencia?, en cuestión de instantes me encuentro debatiéndome entre la razón y mi corazón; la razón me dice que no lo haga, que te deje ir,…que es lo mejor, sin embargo el corazón me grita que lo haga, que no me dé por vencido y que a pesar de que el futuro que nos espera este teñido de sangre, será maravilloso por que estaremos juntos…

Decido hacer caso a mi corazón, reúno todo el valor que puedo y me atrevo a tocar tu puerta, acudes a mi llamado y el rostro se me ilumina al verte aparecer tras el umbral de la misma, tan bella…no aun más de lo que recordaba, te sorprendes al verme, tratas de cerrar la puerta, pero te lo impido, te pido una oportunidad, que me permitas hablar contigo y decir lo que no pude aquella vez… dudas entre dejarme entrar o no, supongo que notaste la decisión en mi mirada, porque soltaste un cansado suspiro y me dejaste entrar.

-tienes 5 minutos – me dices con un tono tan frio que un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y el temor aumenta, comienzo a creer que me has olvidado, sin embrago no decaigo y empiezo a relatarte lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche, con la esperanza de que me creas, con la ilusión de recuperar lo que perdí, con el deseo de que vuelvas conmigo…

_Hoy vengo a decirte que te amo_

_No puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado,_

_Ven toma mi mano,_

_Hoy vengo a decirte que te amo_

_Que todos se enteren que te extraño._

_Que estoy amaneciendo hoy en ti._

_-_en verdad esperas que te crea? – me preguntas con cierto sarcasmo

Poco a poco mis esperanzas van decayendo, aun así decido continuar, tomo tus manos entre las mías, noto como mi contacto provoca cierto temblor en tu cuerpo, eso me motiva a continuar, acerco tu rostro al mío, siento como tu temblor aumenta y un fuerte sonrojo aparece en tus mejillas, nuestros labios están casi rosándose, te separas bruscamente de mi antes de que el contacto se haga mas intimo; si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir puedes irte – me dices fingiendo molestia, ¿cómo lo sé? Puedo notarlo en tu mirada, me empujas hacia la salida, y me sacas fuera de tu casa, estas por cerrarme la puerta, pero te detengo, Aun no he terminado victoria –es lo que te digo- aun no te he dicho cuanto te extrañe todo este tiempo, ni tampoco ma has oído decir cuánto te amo…

Abres los ojos por la sorpresa de oírme decir aquellas palabras, esas que mi orgullo siempre me había impedido decir, noto como bajas la mirada y me dices "no juegues conmigo, por favor no seas tan cruel"

_Lamento haber puesto en peligro nuestro amor_

_Fue solo una confusión_

_Estaba inseguro, lamento tu decepción_

_Por eso te pido que volvamos sin censuras_

_Yo se lo culpable que he sido... pero vuelve conmigo,_

Veo como lagrimas descienden por tu bello rostro, y me siento el ser más miserable del mundo, me acerco nuevamente a ti y te pido perdón, se que fui el culpable de poner en riesgo nuestra relación, que no explique en su momento aquel mal entendido, la verdad es que estaba inseguro, no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento, lamento si te decepcione, y es por eso que necesito una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte que lo nuestro no fue un error, necesito que vuelvas conmigo, y así te lo digo, palabra por palabra, esperanzado en que me comprendas y logres perdonarme…

_Hoy vengo a decirte que te amo,_

_No puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado,_

_Ven toma mi mano,_

_Hoy vengo a decirte que te amo_

_Que todos se enteren que te extraño,_

_Que estoy amaneciendo hoy en ti,_

_Unas vez más_

_Volvamos a empezar de nuevo_

Levantas la mirada y me preguntas si es verdad lo que digo, si no estoy juagando contigo de nuevo, solo atino a sonreírte y te digo " Te amo, no puedo vivir esta eternidad si no estás a mi lado, no me importa si mi ama esta de acuerdo o no, que todos se enteren de que te amo, y que no importa lo que hagan, siempre estaré a tu lado", me abrazas con fuerza y me dices cuanto has extrañado mi presencia a tu lado, sonrió de nuevo, y beso tus labios intentando transmitirte toda la felicidad que siento…

_Toma mi mano,_

_Hoy vengo a decirte que te amo_

_Que todos se enteren que te extraño_

_Que estoy amaneciendo hoy en ti._

Comienza a amanecer, es hora de dormir, pero antes de eso, no puedo evitar mirar la figura que descansa a mi lado, sonrió por milésima vez esa noche, beso tu frente y me acomodo a tu lado, "te amo" – es lo único que puedo decir antes de dormir, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante podre amanecer contigo cada día…

Notas de la autora

Pues bien, este es el final de este pequeño fic, espero haya sido de su grado, Si no es mucha molestia les pediría que dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto esta historia, o si debería retirarme XD, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Dedico este capítulo a las personas que comentaron el capitulo pasado, sus palabras me animaron a seguir con el fic :P

KnAk0 oWo

kimy pijey

mignotte

Kitty

Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y esero que continúen asiéndolo XD, sin mas que decir, me despido, hasta otro oportunidad.

¡ Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
